When the Hangover Strikes
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Reference to the first scene of the series 14 episode 'When the Hangover Strikes'. After a major RTA , on New Year's Eve, Greg notices Sahira's stuff are still in the locker room. He thought she had left. Will he find her? What idea of celebration comes to his mind? One-shot.


While some like, Chantelle, Eddie and Oliver were drinking alcohol and partying the night away at Albie's, someone like Jac was spending New Year's Eve alone, sitting in her office, flipping through a medical book, so maybe time would fly by her night shift.

It was 11.30pm, only 30 minutes away from the beginning of a new year, when the clock strikes twelve. Darwin ward fell quiet all of a sudden. Earlier that evening, there was a massive RTA. Medics assumed they were on their way to a party. But thankfully, the whole team managed to save all victims and patients were now stabilised and resting.

Most of the Darwin team had to stay for an extra couple of hours to help out. After a long shift, Greg walked into the locker room, to change from his deep blue scrubs into his clothes. He couldn't wait to leave and hit the nearest bar to bring the new year. As he was about to open his locker, he noticed that Sahira's handbag was still hanging on the rack, amongst her's and other coats. Greg thought, that this could only mean one thing… that Sahira hadn't left yet. She was still somewhere around the ward.

Jac was in her office, alone. He knew because he popped in to say bye before he left. There were some nurses at the nurses' station, keeping an eye on the patients and Sahira wasn't with them either. Amongst these thoughts, Greg realised the only place she had to be… and suddenly came up with an idea…

Greg popped his head in the on-call room, with only a bed-light lit. And there she was… sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window, looking at the black sky.

"Hey…" he said slowly.

Sahira turned her head around, as soon as she sensed someone had opened the door.

"Hey…" she replied, as she smiled once she recognised Greg.

"Mind if I come in?" Greg said again.

"Yeah sure…" she added.

"I thought you'd left already, then I noticed your things, you had to be somewhere around…" he said as he walked towards the bed, holding a champagne bottle and two champagne glasses and sat down beside her.

"Well, you know, because of the RTA patients, Jac only on the ward wasn't enough, so she wanted me to stay in case something happened to the patients, since they were in our care… so here I am, on New Year's Eve, 20 minutes till midnight, about to take a nap…" Sahira slowly, explained as she looked puzzled at Greg holding the champagne bottle.

"Well I'm not going to let you on your own… we can celebrate together… there's no fun in taking a nap" he told her smiling, offering her a glass.

"What? Just, me and you?" Sahira said, as she took hold of the glass, "and where did you get this anyway?"

"So? It's enough to get the party started…" he smiled, as he was about to open the champagne bottle, "I nicked these from the staffroom" he replied, grinning.

"Wait… you're going to open champagne, before midnight? What celebration is this?" Sahira asked, smiling at Greg.

"I've been working for 10 hours, I seriously can't wait that long to have a drink…" he told her as he stood up, and opened the bottle. Sahira stood up and approached him, so that he could pour her champagne. He filled his glass and left the bottle on the near table.

"Cheers… to the beautiful lady next to me who I got to know this year" Greg said as he made a toast.

Sahira looked out of the window and took a sip of champagne. "Honestly, it was lovely coming to work here… I have wonderful colleagues and lovely friends…" she said as she smiled at Greg.

That smile. Greg loved that smile of hers so much. He got distracted when it was just the two of them and silence filled the room, so he tried to keep the conversation going.

"so…. Oh look, 5 minutes till midnight… how were you going to bring the new year?" Greg asked her, as he poured her more champagne.

"Oh nothing special… I'd probably have gone home and gone to sleep anyway, I had a long shift today… what plans did you have?" Sahira asked him.

"Since I finished late, I was just gonna hit the bar on my own… but I'm lucky to have you here now…" he told her as he smiled.

Sahira smiled back. She also felt, it was better with someone to talk to rather than being on her own, taking a nap. Silence filled the room again.

"More champagne?" Greg asked her as he took the bottle in his hands and poured some for him.

"No thanks… I've already had almost two glasses" she told him as she covered the tip of her glass to stop Greg from pouring.

"Oh come on… we only live once, right?" Greg tried to persuade her… and he managed. Sahira held her glass out and let him fill it once again.

They started to hear people cheering from outside. Sahira walked over to peer through the window. They started counting down till midnight.

"10, 9, 8, 7," Sahira joined in, in a low tone, then Greg did too, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

At 1, through the window they could see flashes of colour of fireworks, laminating the black sky. Like two kids, they called out 'Happy New Year!' Greg left the glass on the table, and took hers out of her hands, turned and hugged her.

She hugged him back. With the fireworks still flashing, they stood hugging each other for a while. They pulled away slowly, and as their faces brushed against each other, they both looked in each other's' eyes.

'Happy New Year' Greg whispered again. Sahira just stood there looking at him in the eye. At his words, Greg leaned in closer until his lips met hers. He decided to take a chance, to give into his feelings, feelings he had built over the months he had worked with her, and kept in because of his fear of rejection and jeopardising their friendship. He was surprised though, how Sahira hadn't pulled away. Quite the opposite, she deepened the kiss. She ruffled his hair with her fingers, pulling him closer.

Greg thought now was his chance, his chance to show her how he really felt. With his hands running against her back, he moved her slowly towards the bed. He let her go for a second and took off his scrub shirt. Sahira on the other hand, seeing his naked torso, pulled him closer and locked lips once again. Greg slipped his hands underneath her green scrub shirt and reached her bra. But this time she pulled away.

"Stop…" she whispered. Greg suddenly felt a rage of frustration, thinking that she was going to stop everything in the middle of a moment so intense. But to his amazement, she was the one who removed her scrub shirt, exposing her black laced bra, and let it fall to the floor. He swept her in his arms once again and both fell onto the bed.

Two hours later, both of them were sleeping, holding each other closely, laying on their side, as close as they could be, in a single on-call room bed. Greg felt her body move. He pulled her closer to him, he didn't want her to leave his side. He kissed her cheek, softly and slowly Sahira opened her eyes. Still in her bra, she sat up on the bed and rubbed her face.

"What are we doing?" Sahira whispered. Greg sat up and approached her from behind, kissing her neck softly. But Sahira's pager started beeping, on the side table. She reached out for it. With Greg's arms still wrapped around her, she read it.

"It's Jac…" she said, placing the pager on the side table again, trying to get up from the bed.

"Oh never mind her…" Greg replied, still grasping her body closer.

"Greg stop… you know how it works, we need to…" Sahira was telling Greg, when suddenly the on-call room door opened.

"RTA man back to…." Jac started as soon as she opened the door, but stopped half way through, when she saw Sahira, only with a bra and Greg with no shirt on. "…theatre… so this is how you brought the New Year!" she added smiling.

"Oh like you've never done anything in the store cupboard!" Greg added sarcastically. Sahira tried to cover her body by the bed sheet.

"Theatre now! This behaviour is unacceptable… hurry up!" Jac closed the door. She tried to leave the site as soon as possible.

"Look what you've done!" Sahira almost yelled at Greg.

"How is this, my fault?" Greg asked Sahira as he put his scrubs back on. Sahira did the same.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're the one who brought champagne along, and now Jac's caught us, nice work!" Sahira exclaimed.

"But you wanted to too… and besides Jac's not the tell-all type, she will keep this to herself, trust me…" Greg said slowly as he walked up to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Greg was right. Sahira enjoyed herself as much as he did.

"I'm not so sure about that…" she said, when she realised Greg read her mind. "Let's hope all goes well in theatre…" Sahira added, as they both emerged from the on-call room.


End file.
